El grito de desesperacion II
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: 4 meses después de que Mello saliera de la cárcel apareció un nuevo asesino en serie conocido como KIRA... 2da parte de mi fanfic de Death Note, con nuevos personajes como: Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Voltina, Matt Jeevas y Beyond Birthday
1. GDD II Presentacion

Presentación.

4 meses después de que Mello saliera de la cárcel apareció un nuevo asesino en serie conocido como KIRA, según lo que decían en la tele y en las noticias este asesino juzgaba criminales y los mataba sin siquiera tocarlos…eso era imposible, para mi,  
La policía trabajo durante estos 4 meses buscando a Kira pero fue inútil…yo no me daba por vencida…pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de morir, tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias.  
En mi casa las cosas no iban muy bien, siempre me peleaba con mi hermano por Salir a la calle sola sabiendo que KIRA podría estar ahí. Yo le decía que podía cuidarme sola, el no me creía, termine huyendo de casa con 1 propósito: Huir del maltrato, salir a recorrer el país y nunca más regresar a casa, solo volvería a casa cuando recibiera una disculpa de mi hermano. Por suerte tenia cargada la tarjeta SUBE, la usaría en los colectivos que pararan y me dejarían hasta donde la SUBE me permitía viajar…los dias pasaron y después de viajar durante mucho tiempo en colectivo baje en una ciudad que no conocía…era nueva para mi…pensé en Mello y en Near, quería volver a verlos…y quedarme con ellos…Mello a pesar de ser un ex asesino sigue siendo mi amigo al igual que Near.


	2. GDD Parte 2 Cap 1

Capitulo 1.

Estaba en un colectivo yendo a no se donde, cuando se detiene en una ciudad que no conocía…era nueva para mi…baje del colectivo y me puse a recorrer la ciudad, encontré un cartel que decía "CABALLITO" ¿Estaba en caballito? No podía creerlo aquí vivía mi mama, y mis tíos también…lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar a Near o a Mello, preguntarles si estaban bien y todo eso…vi que estaba oscuro, totalmente nublado y pronto comenzaría a llover. Sali corriendo a la entrada de un edificio, entre, subí por el ascensor, vi que una de las puertas de los departamentos que estaban ahí, estaba medio abierta, arrime la puerta y no había nadie, pero estaba muy oscuro. Cerré la puerta detrás mio, me senté en el sillón, prendí la tele, eran las 21:45 p.m. y pronto comenzaría un episodio estreno de Regular Show.  
Mientras tanto, una moto cruzaba la calle a toda velocidad, en ella iba un chico encapuchado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, quería llegar a su casa antes de que lloviera mas fuerte, llego al mismo edificio que yo, dejo la moto frente a la entrada, subió por las escaleras.  
Arriba yo estaba escuchando que alguien venia al sitio donde estaba escondida, fui corriendo a una habitación y me escondí debajo de la cama, completamente asustada.  
Yo: Cálmate Flor! Estas a salvo aquí! El homicidio es ilegal en este país…  
Entra alguien al departamento, escuche unas pisadas y algo pesado caía al piso.  
XXX: YA VINE! (No hay respuesta) Cierto que aquí vivo yo solo…  
Yo (pienso): Dios mio! Me va a encontrar! _  
Entra al cuarto en el que estoy escondida y prende la luz.  
XXX: QUE HACES AQUÍ?  
Yo: AAAAAAGH! NO ME ENTREGUES A LA POLICIA! DX  
Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con…  
Yo: Mello?! NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO! QUE HACES AQUÍ EN BUENOS AIRES? Creí que estabas en New York con Near  
Mello: Me traslade aquí…porque la policía de New york me esta buscando por secuestrarte…aquí no me pueden encontrar…tuve que falsificar mi DNI para vivir aquí.  
Yo: Me alegro que estés bien! Y…¿Dónde esta Near?  
Mello: Near viene mañana…todavía esta en New York.  
Yo: Oke! n_n


	3. GDD Parte 2 Cap 2

Capitulo 2.

2 minutos mas tarde estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala tomando café, mire por la ventana y afuera estaba lloviendo, parecía que no iba a parar de llover.  
Mello: Y…como llegaste aquí? Si no te pase la dirección por mail  
Yo: Este…yo…am…escape de mi casa…  
Mello: QUEE?  
Le conté que escape de casa porque quería escapar del maltrato, recorrer el país y nunca mas regresar hasta obtener una disculpa de mi hermano.  
Mello: Escapaste de tu casa todo porque te peleaste con tu hermano?  
Yo: Es que…me ponía límites, no quería que saliera a la calle estando KIRA suelto…  
Mello: Quien es KIRA?  
Yo: No lo sabes? Es un asesino que apareció luego de que salieras de la prisión…hasta tiene su propio programa con sus mensajes "El reino de KIRA" se llama ¬¬ muy cursi ¿No?  
Mello: Y sabes como asesina a sus victimas? Quiero saberlo!  
Yo: No…ni idea… (Bajo la mirada) estee…gracias por el café…yo ya me tengo que ir…  
Mello: A donde te vas?  
Yo: No se, iré hasta donde mi tarjeta SUBE me permita ir…  
Mello: Y porque no te quedas hasta mañana que viene Near? Estoy solo aquí…  
Yo: Bueno…pero si me haces algo sadico juro que te golpeo ¬¬  
Mello: …

A la noche (22:30 p.m.)

Desempaque mis cosas, y las acomode en una habitación vacía. Estaba ansiosa, quería dormir pero al mismo tiempo me importaba mas ver a Near mañana en la mañana…así que cerré los ojos y me dormí.  
Al dia siguiente me levante, fui a la cocina a prepárame algo para desayunar. Ya estaba sentada en una mesita junto al balcon cuando oí unos pasos por el pasillo y unos golpes en la puerta. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y me escondí en mi habitación.  
XXX: Parece que no hay nadie…entonces yo me voy…  
Yo (Pienso): N-near? (Corrí a abrirle)  
Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Near, llevaba una remera blanca, pantalones blancos, estaba descalzo, tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo.  
Yo: Near! Soy yo! Neko!  
Near (levanta la mirada): Eh? Neko?...NEKO! (Me abraza) Me alegro de verte! Que haces aquí?  
Le conté que había escapado de casa porque tuve una discusión con mi hermano.  
Near: Uh…entonces no volverás hasta tener una disculpa de tu hermano?  
Yo: Nope…y mientras tanto vivo aquí…  
Near: Genial! Donde esta Mello?  
Yo: Esta dormido…por?  
Near: Estee…porque le traje a un conocido…  
Yo: Ah si? Quien es? Quiero verlo!  
Oigo unas pisadas en la escalera del edificio, y allá a lo lejos vi una sombra haciendo señas con la mano.  
XXX: HEY! Help me Please!  
Yo: Vamos a ayudarlo Near?  
Near: Si…vamos  
Me asomo a la escalera para ayudar a esa persona y pude reconocer quien era (excepto que llevaba una venda en los ojos).  
Yo: M-Matt?


	4. GDD Parte 2 Cap 3

Capitulo 3.

Matt levanto la cabeza y la giro hacia mi para escucharme…no podía creer que yo estaba allí ayudándolo.  
Yo: Did yo hear me? Im Neko-Chan!  
Matt: N-Neko? I can't see you…im so sorry  
Yo: No problem…How are you?  
Matt: Fine…Thanks  
Yo: You Welcome…  
Near: Se conocen?  
Yo: S-si…el era mi amigo en el colegio Fátima…bueno…antes del accidente de Yuki (bajo la mirada)  
Near: Oye…llevemos a Matt adentro del departamento, hace frió aquí afuera  
Yo: Cierto! Vamos! (pienso) Ya esta! No tengo porque preocuparme por Yuki, lo pasado pisado XD  
Entramos al departamento y ahí estaba Mello, no muy contento que digamos.  
Mello: Se puede saber porque dejaste las cosas en la mesa, se supone que ibas a lavarlas vos misma ¿No?  
Yo: Olvídate de eso…aca esta Near, y trae a un conocido…  
Mello vio que Near entro al departamento y llevaba a Matt con el.  
Near: Em…Sorpresa!  
Mello: NEAR!  
Corre a abrazarlo, near se cae de espaldas al piso.  
Near: Mello! Como estas? Te extrañe!  
Mello: Yo también te extrañe idiota!  
Near: Hey! No me digas idiota ¬¬  
Mello: No te enojes conmigo…era una broma  
Near: Ok!  
Matt: Aaaw…that's so cute! (Se rie bajito)  
Mello: Shut up! (Lo ve) Matt?  
Matt: Hi!  
Mello: How are you Dude?  
Se saludan.  
Matt: Fine…thank you…  
Mello (Ve a near): Como encontraste a Matt?  
Near: Conozco a alguien…  
Yo: Ya que estamos todos aquí…quieren ir al Shopping antes de se largue a llover otra vez?  
Mello: Si! Vamos!  
Fuimos al Shopping Abasto, viajamos en un Subte que nos llevo allí. Entramos, Mello y Near se pusieron a recorrer, yo iba con Matt que iba caminando para todos lados, parecía un ebrio, las chicas salían corriendo cuando lo veían caminar así.  
Matt: What happened to this girls?  
Yo: Em…Are not accustomed to seeing someone walking so  
Matt: Ok?  
Después de estar recorriendo un largo rato el shopping nos sentamos a descansar en uno de los bancos  
Yo (Pienso): Donde están Mello y Near? Les dije que nos veríamos aquí y no aparecen…  
Matt: What's the problem?  
Yo: N-nothing…  
Llegan Mello y Near, Near llevaba 5 bolsas de cartón en la mano, mello iba detrás de el.  
Near: Perdón por la demora, es que…fui a comprar unas cosas…  
Yo: Oke! Oigan tengo hambre…vamos a comer algo al 3er piso?  
Mello: Aaah! Que flojera!  
Yo: No es para tanto! Vamos a subir por la escalera mecánica...Si?  
Mello: De acuerdo…  
Yo: YAY! Arigato! (Gracias!)


	5. GDD Parte 2 Cap 4

Capitulo 4.

En un lugar desconocido…

Se encontraba una chica de pelo rojo largo, ella estaba completamente desnuda, tenia sangre chorreando por su cuerpo, estaba débil y no podía levantarse para caminar, porque estaba suspendida en el aire, sujeta por 2 arneses que estaban clavados en sus costillas, los arneses fueron asegurados con un candado, y la llave se encontraba en un tarro con acido.  
Delante de ella se encontraba un televisor pantalla plasma, se enciende de la nada y aparece un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, no tendría mas de 20 años, llevaba una especie de campera de cuero color roja con detalles negros, miraba a la chica con demasiada frialdad, y la chica lo único que podía hacer era aterrarse.  
XXX: Q-quien eres tu?  
XXX: Hello Cupid my name is Beyond...I want to play a game, I've seen your comments on D.A to your followers, and you've been lying to them for a long time... they believe that you participated in these macabre games and as today is your first time... we are going to put you to the test...This trap is called "The trap of the acid" inside the jar there is a key, you have to put your hand out, but be careful because the jar is full of acid, once you have the keys you can leave... have 3:00 minutes to go, live or die Cupid... you decide  
Cupido (Piensa): No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero quiero salir así que…tendré que sacar la llave del acido…  
Cupido sin pensarlo 2 veces mete la mano dentro del tarro con acido y se tiñe de color naranja por la sangre.  
Cupido: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ME DUELE! MI MANO!  
Se cae la llave dentro del tarro otra vez, vuelve a meter la mano y el acido se tiñe de color rojo.  
Cupido: AAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAGH…AAA…  
Saca la llave del tarro, la pone en el candado, logra sacar el candado, pero no puede separar los arneses que sujetaban sus costillas.  
Cupido: No…Porque no sale? (Ve a lo lejos una sombra que llevaba una hoz) T-TU!  
Se cumplen los 3 minutos, salen volando los arneses con las costillas de cupido enganchadas y ella ve sus pulmones expuestos, empieza a desangrar y se muere.  
Beyond: Game Over…  
Beyond sale del cuarto dejando a Cupido muerta en el piso, entra a una sala de maquinas donde antes trabajaba Jigsaw junto a sus 2 sucesoras (Amanda y Nazarena), se sentó en una de las sillas y miro al techo.  
Beyond: I did what I had to do Master…I Killed her...

En la calle (18:50 p.m)

Volvimos corriendo al departamento porque otra vez había comenzado a llover. Mello llevaba cargando a Near, y yo llevaba a Matt tirándolo del brazo, que por cierto el seguía caminando como si estuviera ebrio.  
Al entrar me seque el pelo con una toalla, me senté en el sillón a mirar una película en la tele. Hoy pasaban "My Own private Idaho" y me gustaba mucho esa película, era una de mis favoritas y era un clásico en el cine XXX homosexual.  
Me acomode en el sillón, me puse a ver la película, mientras estaba mirando la película escuche que alguien me llamaba, y era Near.  
Yo: Que pasa?  
Near: Este…te parece si mas tarde cuando termines de ver la película comemos algo aca? Porque esta lloviendo para salir afuera a la calle  
Yo: Oke! No tengo problema...  
Near: YAY! Gracias! Por cierto Matt esta chateando en face, dile que cuando se desocupe que me deje la notebook.  
Yo: Oke, le diré  
Near: Gracias Neko (se va)


	6. GDD Parte 2 Cap 5

Capitulo 5.

Termine de ver la película y fui a la habitación de Matt, a pedirle la Notebook. Entre a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro, lo único que se veía ahí dentro era la luz de la Notebook encendida. Matt estaba chateando en Facebook.  
Yo: Ejem…  
Matt: Sorry, i don't see you!  
Yo: Yes I know that…Em Can you let me the Notebook? Near want to use it  
Matt: Yes, wait a second, I close my Facebook and I give you Ok?  
Yo: Oke  
Matt cerro facebook y se fue de la habitación, yo me senté y tome la notebook, en realidad no lo había cerrado, aun podía ver su correo y la contraseña escritos en la barra de inicio de sesión. Yo sabia que estaba mal espiar los mensajes de otras personas pero, Matt es un amigo mio, así que decidí ver con quien estaba chateando hace 2 horas.  
Entre al facebook, puse click en "Mensajes" vi que había estado chateando con un chico llamado B-B.  
Yo: ¿Quién es B-B?  
No tenia ninguna foto de perfil, lo único que se veía en la portada de Face era un muñeco gótico, y las letras SAW en rojo.  
Yo (Pienso): Este es fan de la septilogia SAW, voy a preguntarle si vio a Jigsaw en Persona n_n  
Entre de nuevo en "Mensajes" y le puse lo siguiente.

Mail "Matt" J (20:36 p.m): Hey…¿Conociste a Jigsaw en persona?

Pasaron 5 minutos y me contesto:

B-B (20:40 p.m): What? I don't speak Spanish Matt! I'm so sorry u_u

Yo (Pienso): SHIT! No habla español, entonces se lo preguntare en ingles…

Mail "Matt" J (20:42 p.m): ¿Did you meet Jigsaw in person?

B-B (20:44 p.m): This is a confidential information darling…

Yo me quede muda, acaso me dijo "Darling" ¿Qué rayos pretendia hacer esa persona?, después de mandar ese mensaje me puse a mirar los chats anteriores con ese tal B-B. Todos contenían Lenguaje Vulgar y Obsceno. Me sorprendí por la cantidad de frases Obscenas que sabia Matt y ese B-B. Iba a leer más pero apareció Near.  
Near: Neko, porque te tardas en llevarme la Notebook ¿Qué haces?  
Yo: Gomenasai (Perdóname) Near, pero estaba…(Pienso) MIENTE! (fin pensamiento) Estaba…estaba mirando unos videos en Youtube (Cerrando disimuladamente el facebook de Matt)  
Near: Bueno, ahora si me disculpas me llevo la notebook, quiero mirar unos mensajes de Face.  
Toma la notebook y se va, me recosté en la cama dando un suspiro de alivio.  
Yo: Por poco me descubre viendo los mensajes de Matt y B-B.


	7. GDD Parte 2 Cap 6

Capitulo 6.

En la guarida de KIRA…

XXX: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  
Los gritos provenían de una chica de pelo rubio recogido en 2 pequeñas coletas, usaba una falda negra, un top rojo con detalles en negro, botas de color rojo sangre, llevaba un muñeco gótico de SAW en la mano.  
Light: Que quieres ahora Misa?  
Misa: Quería decirte que gracias por darme el muñeco gótico, no se donde lo encontraste pero es muy lindo.  
Light Yagami era el asesino suelto en masa conocido como KIRA, el había encontrado un cuaderno en Japón llamado "Death Note" y decidió usarlo para matar criminales y crear un mundo mejor. Su novia y asistente era Misa Amane, llevaban solo 3 meses juntos.  
Light: No hay de que Misa, todo sea porque mi novia este feliz…  
Misa: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRACIAS QUE TIERNO! (Lo abraza)  
Light: Ya cálmate, podrías acompañarme a buscar a alguien?  
Misa: Ok! (sonríe)

En el departamento de Mello (21:55 p.m)

Estábamos los 4 sentados en la sala viendo una película en la tele, ya habíamos terminado de cenar. Estábamos viendo SAW III.  
Matt (Grita): LOOK! Dr. Collar is activated and will blow the head off  
Yo: Shut up Matt! ¬¬  
Cuando termino la película, Near estaba temblando de miedo, Mello lo estaba abrazando de manera protectora.  
Mello: ¿Aun tenes miedo conejito?  
Near: S-si…me asuste con el inicio pero ya se me va a pasar…  
Mello: No lo creo, la última vez que viste una película de terror terminaste traumado por 6 dias…  
Near: Es verdad…  
Yo (bostezo): Estoy cansada! Creo que…es hora de irnos todos a dormir ¿No lo creen?  
Mello: Si, yo también estoy cansado.  
Matt: Me too, see you tomorrow friends! (Se va a su habitación)  
Yo: Adiós chicos! Nos vemos mañana  
Near: Adiós Neko-chan!  
Mello: Bye!  
Me voy a mi habitación y Near se va con Mello, yo me voltee para ver la escena y me enternecí, enseguida cerré la puerta jurando que nadie me haya visto.

En la guarida de KIRA (22:15 p.m)

Misa y Light estaban caminando por un pasillo gris con unas líneas de gel fluorescente, esa era la unica luz que había.  
Misa: Light! Podemos irnos!? Ya me estoy aburriendo!  
Light: No Misa… (Llega a una puerta con una espiral roja) Aquí estamos…quédate afuera…solo yo puedo entrar.  
Misa: Ok (se queda parada junto a la puerta)  
Light abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de el, al entrar ve a una chica de pelo largo lila con mechones blancos, tenia orejas y cola de zorrilla, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortaduras de todo tipo, estaba encadenada en los brazos, se había arrodillado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.  
Light: Voltina…  
Voltina: nnh…déjame ir…no me hagas daño…  
Light: VOLTINA DESPIERTA!  
Voltina (Se despierta): AAAAAAAAGH! QUE COMO CUANDO DONDE? QUE PASHO? (levanta la mirada) LIGHT!  
Light: Te dije que no me llames así! (la abofetea) ahora soy KIRA ¿me oíste?  
Voltina: Lo siento KIRA…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despertaste?  
Light: Tengo una misión para ti Voltina…  
Voltina: Una misión? Que tengo que hacer? (Sonríe)  
Light: Tienes que encontrar a este chico….  
Saca una foto de un niño rubio de ojos azules, voltina ve con detenimiento la foto, como si la estuviera examinando.  
Voltina: Es un niño muy lindo…como se llama?  
Light: Es un asesino en serie llamado Mello, quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates a toda costa.  
Voltina: Si KIRA! Tus deseos son ordenes! (Sonríe)  
Light: Excelente…mañana te preparare tus cosas para ir a buscar a Mello, por ahora descansa…  
Voltina: Buenas noches KIRA.  
Light: Buenas noches Voltina.  
Light sale de la habitación y deja a Voltina sola.

Afuera, Misa estaba esperando totalmente aburrida, ve que sale Light.  
Misa: LIGHT!  
Light: Shhh! Ya se durmió la niña…  
Misa (piensa): ¿Qué niña?...Ah! Voltina! (fin del pensamiento) Bueno! Vamos a casa? Quiero ir a dormir  
Light: Esta bien Misa, ya le deje una misión a Voltina  
Misa: Que tiene que hacer?  
Light: Es un secreto…  
Los 2 salen de la guarida, Light sube al auto y invita a Misa a entrar, los dos se dirigen al centro de la ciudad y llegan a un edificio lujoso, ahí vivía Misa, Light la dejo en su casa y Light fue a pasar la noche en casa de Beyond. Conocía a Beyond gracias a los juegos macabros de Jigsaw, y porque el era conocido como el 3er sucesor.


	8. GDD Parte 2 Cap 7

Capitulo 7.

A la mañana siguiente en la guarida de KIRA (8:36 a.m.)

Light fue a ver a Voltina junto con Misa Amane y Beyond, llevaba una bolsa de cartón color negra con detalles violetas, y una que decía "Victoria Secret".  
Beyond: Toda esa ropa es para Voltina?  
Light: Si Beyond, ella no te conoce ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?  
Beyond: Te oí hablar de ella varias veces…por eso es que se su nombre…  
Light: De acuerdo, quédense los 2 afuera…yo voy a hablar con ella…solo a mi me conoce y también a Misa, pero no personalmente…  
Light entra al cuarto donde se encontraba voltina, seguía en la misma posición y durmiendo cabizbaja.  
Light: Voltina…Voltina despierta!  
Voltina: Hmm…(Abre los ojos) KIRA! Buenos dias…  
Light: Buenos dias Voltina, te traje ropa para que te pongas, hoy saldras al exterior para cumplir con tu misión  
Voltina: En serio? YAY! Gracias KIRA!  
Light: Si, si…de nada Voltina, ahora ponte tu ropa quiero verte fuera de la habitación en 5 minutos.

En el departamento de Mello (9:30 a.m.)

El sol apenas entraba por la ventana, después de una larga noche de lluvia el tiempo se había compuesto. Me levante, fui al baño a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, me puse unos joggins grises, una remera blanca, zapatillas Niké Negras y un buzo de GAP negro.  
Fui al living y me encontré con Matt.  
Yo: Hi!  
Matt: Hello!  
Yo: Where is Mello and Near?  
Matt: They are sleeping; i can't wake up them...  
Yo (Pensé): Bueno…no me queda más opción que esperar a que despierten…  
Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, y me puse a conversar con Matt. 3 minutos mas tarde Near y Mello aparecieron en Living.  
Yo: Buenos dias chicos!  
Mello: Hola  
Near: Buenos dias Neko-chan…dormiste bien?  
Yo: más o menos…  
Mello: Oigan, tengo hambre…no quiero desayunar aquí ¿Vamos a Mcdonalds?  
Near: Ok! Vamos para allá  
Yo: Hay un mcdonalds en el shopping Alto Palermo.  
Fuimos en subte hasta el Alto Palermo, subimos al 3er piso donde estaba el patio de comida y fuimos al Mcdonalds.

Mientras tanto en el 2do piso…

Una chica de pelo largo color lila, con orejas y cola de Zorrilla, caminaba por ese piso buscando al niño rubio de la fotografía… sus piernas iban enfundadas por unos mallones negros y botas del mismo color que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla firmemente sujetas de las pretinas una chaqueta negra con unas delgadísimas líneas grisáceas verticales ceñida a su cuerpo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura, abajo se le asomaba un top negro con pequeños detalles rojos que eran acentuados con su labial del mismo tono, detenía a cada persona que encontraba para preguntarle si habían visto a ese niño y todos negaban conocerlo. Hasta que una mujer con su niña de 6 años dijo que lo había visto en el 3er piso cerca del Mcdonalds y allá fue.

En el 3er Piso…

Mello, Matt, Near y yo, habíamos terminado de desayunar, ahora yo estaba tomando una taza de café con mucha azúcar.  
Near: Oye, no es bueno que comas mucha azúcar  
Yo: y? que me importa? Es mi vida, hago lo que quiero…(sigo tomando el café)  
Seguíamos conversando y mientras tanto Voltina estaba asomada a la pared y con unos anteojos de visión infrarroja logro encontrar a Mello.  
Voltina: AHÍ ESTAS!  
Toma un dardo y lo dispara, erró su puntería y le dio a mi vaso de café, fije mi vista en el dardo que se clavo en el vaso. Lo quite, vi para todos lados para saber quien había arrojado el dardo.  
Near: Pasa algo?  
Yo: Si…alguien quiere deshacerse de nosotros…  
Veo a una chica de pelo largo lila con orejas de Zorrilla.  
Voltina (Piensa): SHIT! Me descubrieron!  
Yo: ES UNA FRANCOTIRADORA! A ELLA CHICOS!  
Salimos del Mcdonalds y fuimos a buscar a esa chica, la buscamos por todo el Shopping, yo pude ver que se metió en el pasillo del baño.  
Near: Entro al baño de las chicas!  
Yo: Como lo sabes?  
Near: Lo se porque doblo a la derecha.  
Yo: Voy tras ella, Matt, Mello, quédense aquí  
Mello: Si!  
Matt: Eh?  
Yo: Stay here! Ok?  
Matt: Ok!  
Yo entre corriendo al baño, por suerte estaba vació, abrí todas las puertas y encontré a la chica en la ultima cabina.  
Yo: AQUÍ ESTAS!  
XXX: Déjame ir! Quiero cumplir con mi misión!  
Yo: Claro que no señorita!  
Sostengo a la chica por los brazos y la estrello contra la pared.  
Yo: Dime que rayos haces aquí y para quien trabajas!  
XXX: Esa información es confidencial Friend!  
Yo: No soy tu amiga! DIME COMO TE LLAMAS!  
XXX: Ok!...te lo diré, pero suéltame por favor!  
Yo: Esta bien (la suelto) acompáñame afuera…


	9. GDD Parte 2 Cap 8

Capitulo 8.

Salimos del baño al pasillo y vi a Near, Mello y Matt esperándome.  
Mello: La encontraste?  
Yo: Si, fue sencillo encontrarla…ahora tengo unas preguntas para hacerte (la veo) pero será Afuera del Shopping no aquí…  
XXX: Ok…  
Mas tarde fuera del Shopping, la chica estaba sentada en el piso tomando un vaso chico de café que compre en Mcdonalds, y ahí comencé el interrogatorio.  
Yo: A ver…quiero saber como te llamas y para quien trabajas…y porque nos disparaste un dardo en el Mcdonalds.  
XXX: Me llamo Voltina, soy una chica-Zorrilla, trabajo para el asesino en masa conocido como KIRA… no conozco personalmente a su asistente Misa Amane, pero si lo conozco a el, lo vi a la cara varias veces…y mi misión fue salir al mundo exterior para buscar a un asesino en serie llamado Mello y matarlo.  
Mello: ASI QUE DISPARASTE EL DARDO CON TAL DE MATARME?  
Voltina: Si…  
Yo: Perdón que te diga esto pero te vamos a tener como prisionera por un tiempo hasta que encontremos a KIRA y lo pongamos en la cárcel, junto con su asistente.  
Voltina: NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! Perdería la oportunidad de volver a ser normal!  
Yo: Que cosa?  
Voltina: Es una larga historia…Yo era una chica común y corriente….

*Flashback*

Una chica normal llamada Voltina, iba caminando por las calles de su pueblo en Córdoba, en D.A era conocida como "Laodiaponys #1". Iba a reunirse con un amigo para escribir fanfics Slash, entonces siente que alguien la esta siguiendo, empieza a apurar el paso, cuando de repente un tipo con mascara de cerdo aparece de la nada, y no puede verlo bien debido a que quedo inconsciente…  
Al despertar no sabia donde estaba, solo sabia que estaba encadenada por varias partes de su cuerpo; su prueba consistía en arrancarse las cadenas de las distintas partes del cuerpo antes de que explotara una bomba que había en la habitación.  
Voltina logra sacarse todas las cadenas y salir antes de que la bomba detonara, quiere escapar y otra vez es noqueada quedando inconsciente…  
Despierta y estaba en una habitación encerrada, encadenada en los brazos, las heridas de las cadenas estaban sangrando, vio un agujero a lo lejos.  
Voltina: D-donde estoy?  
Del agujero sale una bala de cañon que se estrella en la pared.  
Voltina: AAAAAAAAGH!  
Salen 2 balas de cañón y se estrellan contra la pared esta vez cerca de voltina, una de las balas dio en un abdomen logrando que las heridas de sus piernas se abrieran más y sangrara dejando una mancha de sangre en el piso.  
Voltina (llorando): Déjame ir por favor! No me hagas daño sea quien seas…  
XXX: Tranquila, solo queremos comprobar tu resistencia física y luego te dejaremos ir…  
Voltina: En serio?! Gracias! n_n  
XXX: Pero primero vamos a hacer un experimento contigo…  
Voltina: QUE COSA?! O_o

*Fin Flashback*

Voltina: Después de que me dijeron eso, fui llevada a un cuarto donde había tubos de ensayo y cables, me sedaron…y después no recuerdo más…solo recuerdo que cuando desperté tenia orejas y cola de Zorrilla en mi cuerpo.  
Yo: Que historia más triste! Y no has tratado de escapar de allí?  
Voltina: Lo intente pero…me ponían drogas en el cuerpo dejándome inconsciente y amenazaban con matarme si volvía a escapar, hicieron pruebas de resistencia física con mi cuerpo, cercanas a la tortura y a la muerte…  
Mello: Eso es aterrador…sabes quien te hizo todo eso?  
Voltina: No…nunca lo conocí personalmente, solo lo escuchaba por un altoparlante que había en mi habitación…  
Yo: Había alguien más? O estabas sola?  
Voltina: Recuerdo haber visto a una chica inconsciente enganchada a unos arneses, se llamaba Cupido o algo así…no se que habrá pasado con ella…  
Yo: Bueno, lo importante es que estas a salvo y esperemos que Cupido este bien…  
Voltina: Así lo creo…(Sonríe) Oigan, ya esta anocheciendo, me tengo que ir…  
Yo: Oye, no te dimos permiso para irte, eres nuestra prisionera, hasta que encontremos a KIRA ¿Lo olvidaste?  
Voltina: Cierto…¿Dónde puedo pasar la noche?  
Yo: En el departamento de Mello, puedes dormir en el sofá, no es muy cómodo pero no hay mas habitaciones…  
Voltina: Esta bien…  
Fuimos al departamento de Mello, Mello y Near iban adelante conversando, yo iba con Voltina sujetando a Matt para que no se llevara nada por delante.  
Yo: Keep the calm Matt, Now will be your eyes  
Matt: Thanks Girls… (Sonrie un poco)  
Voltina (Me ve): ¿Que dijo?  
Yo: Dijo gracias  
Voltina (Ve a Matt): De nada  
Yo: You're Welcome


	10. GDD Parte 2 Cap 9

Capitulo 9.

Entramos al departamento de Mello, ya eran las 20:15 p.m y junto con Near armamos una cama en el sillón para que Voltina pudiera dormir…  
Voltina: Gracias x dejar que me quede aquí  
Yo: No hay de que…será por un tiempo Ok?  
Voltina: Ok…Am…tienes un Pijama para prestarme? No voy a dormir con la ropa que tengo puesta…  
Yo: Am…tengo una remera vieja que me dio mi hermano…si quieres te la presto como Pijama…  
Matt: I had an Idea!  
Matt se va apoyando las manos en la pared para llegar a su habitación, abre la puerta y me pide que entre.  
Yo: Oke…  
Entre, me dice que abra el armario y que saque algo para darle a Voltina. Abro el armario y saque una remera musculosa de color negro con un chibi estampado de Link. Y unos shorts con dibujitos de las monedas de Mario BROS.  
Yo: Thank You…  
Sali de la habitación con Matt al lado mio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio como siempre.  
Yo: Aquí tienes algo para ponerte Voltina…  
Voltina: Gracias…este…no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Yo: Ah! Mi nombre, soy Florencia pero me puedes decir Neko-Chan  
Voltina: Ok! Gracias Neko! Voy al baño a cambiarme  
Yo: Oke…en 3 minutos vamos a cenar, acompáñame Near, voy a preparar algo para comer.  
Near: De acuerdo  
Entramos los 2 a la cocina, Matt se fue a su cuarto a chatear en facebook y Mello se encerró en su cuarto a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

En la guarida de KIRA (20:36 p.m)

Light se encontraba en una sala donde había monitores de las computadoras, le mostraban videos de las victimas de los juegos de Jigsaw.  
Había un video que nunca había visto, y era uno en el que estaba Nazarena, la 2da sucesora a los juegos de Jigsaw, Amanda había muerto asesinada a manos del esposo de Jill.  
Nazarena se encontraba en el baño, sentada en la ducha con un cuchillo en la mano, al parecer tenia planeado suicidarse.  
Light escucho las últimas palabras de Naza antes de morir.  
Naza: Lo…Lo siento mucho maestro, yo iba a ser la sucesora de sus juegos macabros pero no puedo continuar con tanto trabajo…adiós para siempre.  
Naza se clava el cuchillo en el estomago, empieza a desangrar y muere.  
Naza: Aaa…aaaagh…(cierra los ojos)  
Light: Que horrible…  
Entra Misa Amane gritando como una loca.  
Misa: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!  
Light: Que pasa ahora Misa?  
Misa: Estee…No encuentro a Beyond, sin el no podemos continuar con los juegos macabros y la muerte de los criminales.  
Light: QUE RAYOS? A DONDE SE FUE BEYOND?


	11. GDD Parte 2 Cap 10

Capitulo 10.

En el departamento de Mello (21:30 p.m).

Yo: Voltina, Mello, Matt! Es hora de comer!  
Los 3 vienen al comedor del departamento, acomode las cosas en la mesa para comer.  
Voltina: Que hay para comer?  
Yo: Esto  
Pongo una fuente con fideos soumen (Igual que en Elfen lied) y una botella de coca cola para tomar.  
Voltina: Que es eso?  
Yo: Son fideos Soumen, los japoneses los comen en la sopa ramen o con vegetales.  
Voltina: Quiero probar!  
Agarra su tenedor y arma una madejita de fideos Soumen con el, los come, al rato tiene chispitas en los ojos y cara de OMG!  
Voltina: WOOW! Son deliciosos! Me encantan!  
Yo: Nunca comiste Soumen?  
Voltina: Nope...ahora que los como saben muy rico! Me encantan!  
En solo 14 minutos nos terminamos toda la olla con fideos Soumen, yo no podía mas, Voltina aun tenía hambre.  
Voltina: QUIERO MAS NEKO!  
Yo: Gomenasai Voltina! No quedan más jejeje  
Voltina: NO ES JUSTO! YO QUIERO MAS! TENGO HAMBRE!  
Near (le da el plato con fideos): toma…  
Voltina: Eh?  
Near: No quiero mas…puedes comértelos…  
Voltina: Bueno…gracias Near  
Toma el plato y en 3 segundos se come todo lo que había ahí.  
Voltina: Aaah! Ya estoy llena! Creo que me voy a la camita!  
Yo: UN MOMENTO SEÑORA! Hay que lavar los platos y usted me va a ayudar!  
Voltina: Porque yo?  
Yo: Porque si y punto! ¬¬

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Estábamos todos en el comedor desayunando, Voltina tenia puesta la ropa de anoche.  
Voltina: Neko  
Yo: Eh?  
Voltina: Hay mas galletitas?  
Yo: Si…hay un paquete en la cocina si queres anda a buscarlas  
Voltina: Gracias Neko  
Escucha que golpean la puerta.  
Voltina: Neko…tenemos visitas  
Yo: Otra vez? Quien vino ahora? (Veo a near) Near abrí la puerta  
Near: Yo? Porque?  
Yo: No me pongas la palabra en contra! Abrí la puerta!  
Near: Ok…  
Near se levanta y va a abrir la puerta, cuando la abre ve a un chico de pelo negro, ojos rojos, usaba una remera negra de manga larga, jeans azules claros y estaba descalzo.  
Near: Que buscas?  
XXX: Eh?  
Near: Que buscas? No entendes lo que te digo?  
XXX: N-no  
Near: NEKO! Nesecito tu ayuda! Aca hay otra persona que habla en ingles!  
Yo: Oke!  
Voy a la puerta y veo al chico pelinegro.  
Yo: What do you want?  
XXX: I want to see Matt  
Yo: MATT! A boy looks for you!  
Matt se asoma a la puerta y se sorprende de ver quien estaba esperándolo.


	12. GDD Parte 2 Cap 11

Capitulo 11.

Matt: B-beyond?!  
Beyond: Hi Matt…How are you?  
Matt: I'm fine thanks…but I can't see you...  
Beyond: Im sorry u_u  
Matt: No problem jejeje  
Yo: Am bueno…ya que todos nos conocemos quieren pasar a desayunar con nosotros?  
Los 2: Eh?  
Yo: Do they want to happen to have breakfast with us?  
Los 2: Ok!  
Matt y Beyond entran al departamento y yo entro detrás de ellos, me senté en la mesa junto con Mello, Near y Voltina.  
Voltina (comiendo las galletitas): Oh! ¿Quieren una?  
Yo: No gracias, en realidad deberías ofrecerle a Matt y su amigo Beyond.  
Matt: jejeje… there is something that I must say  
Yo: What?  
Matt: Beyond is not my friend  
Beyond: Im his boyfriend  
Voltina casi escupe una galletita al escuchar eso pero le salio mal y se ahogo.  
Voltina: Cof cof! Ayúdenme! Me ahogo!  
Yo: Mello! Ayuda a Voltina!  
Mello: Ok!  
Mello va a la cocina, llena un vaso con agua y se lo da a voltina, voltina se toma el vaso con agua, toma aire, tose un poco y sale volando al piso una miga de galletita.  
Voltina: Gracias Mello…  
Mello: De nada, casi te ahogas, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.  
Voltina: En que estaba? Ah! Claro… (Ve a Matt) COMO QUE BEYOND ES TU NOVIO? DONDE LO CONOCISTE AH?  
Yo traduje la pregunta a Matt para que entendiera lo que voltina le dijo.  
Matt: Is a very long history…  
Near: Quiero escucharla!  
Se acomoda en su silla haciéndose bicho bolita como los niños de 4 años.  
Yo: jejeje, que tierno…vamos a sentarnos todos, quiero oír la historia de Matt!  
Yo me senté en el Piso, Voltina se acomodo en su silla, Beyond y Mello se sentaron en el sofá.


	13. GDD Parte 2 Cap 12

Capitulo 12.

En la guarida de KIRA (11:15 a.m.)

Light estaba desesperado por encontrar a Beyond porque sin el los juegos macabros no tendrían sentido y su plan de crear un mundo mejor quedaría arruinado.  
Misa: Cálmate Light, a lo mejor se fue a ver a alguien  
Light: Y porque no me aviso antes? Soy su amigo!  
Misa: No te preocupes, Voltina esta con el…am…tengo una cosa para decirte.  
Light: Que cosa? Que sea importante…  
Misa: Em…conseguí trabajo como asistente en un local de ropa gótica y mañana empiezo a las 9:30 de la mañana  
Light: Excelente, eso no es tan importante, ahora vete a seguir escribiendo nombres en el cuaderno, tengo que continuar con mi plan de matar criminales.  
Misa: O-ok? (se va)

En el departamento de Mello.

Beyond: And it was what I spend  
Yo: Or that ... you knew themselves for facebook and they are couple?  
Beyond: Am…Y-yes I think so…  
Yo: AAAAAAW! THAT'S SO CUTE! Nyaaaaaa! 3  
Voltina: Ok! Ya que todos nos conocemos…les parece si vamos al shopping?  
Los 3: Si vamos!  
Matt y Beyond: Ok! Let's go!  
Tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos para el Shopping.

-2 DÍAS DESPUÉS-

Estábamos todos en el departamento de Mello, aburridos sin saber que hacer.  
Matt y Beyond jugaban videojuegos.  
Near y Voltina estaban viendo una película de terror en la tele.  
Yo estaba arrodillada frente a la mesita ratona con un block de hojas blanco y un lápiz para dibujar. No sabia a quien dibujar y comencé con un dibujo sencillo, tome el lápiz y dibuje una rosa, al terminar puse mi firma.  
Mello: Que haces?  
Yo: Am…estoy dibujando porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer  
Mello: Me dibujas a mi?  
Yo: Etto…no soy buena dibujando personas de perfil, solo de frente…pero haré un intento.  
Mello: Ok.  
Yo me puse a mirar a Mello y empece a dibujar en el papel con el lápiz, 3 minutos mas tarde el dibujo ya estaba terminado, le puse mi firma y se lo entregue.  
Yo: Es tuyo…  
Mello: Gracias…(Mira el dibujo) Asi soy yo en realidad?  
Yo: No te ofendas, es un dibujo anime…no es real xD  
Mello: Aa…bueno! Pensé que me veía horrible, por como me dibujaste…xD  
Yo: jajajajaja  
Golpean la puerta, yo me levanto a abrir.  
Yo: QUIEN ES?!  
XXX: Hay alguien ahí? Quiero pasar!  
Yo: Ahí abro!  
Abrí la puerta y puse cara de Sádica Mode On al enterarme de quien estaba parado en la entrada con una cara de estupido Mode On.

* * *

No se preocupen, solo faltan 2 capítulos para que esto termine...pero aun no he terminado la 3era parte porque no tengo ideas, me quedo la mente en Blanco u_u

van a tener que esperar unos días mas para que suba el siguiente capitulo y sabrán quien es la visita misteriosa xD

Dejen Reviews, por favor! :)


	14. GDD Parte 2 Cap 13

Capitulo 13.

Anteriormente:

Abrí la puerta y puse cara de Sádica Mode On al enterarme de quien estaba parado en la entrada con una cara de estupido Mode On.

Yo: E-Esteban?!  
Esteban: HERMANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ()  
Yo: Suéltame! ¬¬  
Esteban: Lo siento…  
Yo: Como me encontraste?  
Esteban: Puse un chip de rastreo en tu celular. Nunca lo supiste porque no te dije nada así que ahora se donde estas.  
Me toma del brazo sacándome afuera.  
Esteban: Volvamos a casa, Mónica y papa te extrañan, yo igual…hasta te compre galletitas para el viaje  
Yo: No quiero volver a casa, no me sobornes para volver, hasta que oiga una disculpa tuya no quiero irme de aquí…tengo amigos, y ellos son mi nueva familia ahora, ellos me tratan mejor que tu. VETE!  
Esteban: Porfa hermanita! Comete tus galletas! Te pido eso nada más…  
Yo: No me comeré tus p*tas galletitas! Deja de tratarme de Hermanita! Ya tengo 16 años, ya crecí no soy la nenita de 5 años con la que solías jugar! Vete! No quiero verte hasta que me digas "Perdón" ¬¬  
Esteban: Bueno…entonces, ya me voy…pero no me busques si el (Señala a Mello) te hace algo malo…  
Mello: OYE! ¬¬  
Esteban se aleja por el pasillo y baja por las escaleras hasta que lo perdí de vista, una vez dentro del departamento, saque el celular, lo abrí y encontré un chip negro de rastreo, lo quito del celular y lo tiro al inodoro, oprimí el botón y el chip se hunde en el agua transparente y es arrastrado por la corriente.  
Voltina (Entra al baño): Neko…no fue lindo lo que le dijiste a tu hermano  
Yo: Ya lo se, pero el tiene la culpa de que no pudiera salir a ningún lado…además a veces parece un tonto….y eso es lo que me molesta de el…  
Voltina: Ok?...am…tengo hambre…a que hora vas a preparar el almuerzo?  
Yo: En un rato, vamos a la cocina, que vamos a preparar juntas el almuerzo…  
Voltina: Bueno! n_n aunque te advierto que no soy buena cocinando  
Yo: Con un poco de práctica vas a mejorar  
Las 2 nos reímos, salimos del baño y entramos a la cocina, ahí nos esperaba Near.  
Near: Quieren que las ayude chicas?  
Las 2: Oke!

-2 minutos más tarde-

Yo estaba poniendo la mesa y las compoteras con la sopa para comer. Llame a Matt, a Beyond y a Mello para que vinieran a comer con nosotros. Enseguida llegaron y se sentaron a comer.  
Voltina: Oigan chicos…y si prendo la tele para saber que pasa en el Noticioso?  
Todos: Dale!  
Voltina prendió la tele (eran las 20:34) en un rato empezaría la novela favorita de mi mama, vimos en la tele la siguiente noticia.  
Presentadora: En otras noticias, acabamos de encontrar el cuerpo de una chica llamada Carolina, alias "Cupido"…al parecer le arrancaron las costillas dejando sus pulmones en carne viva, la envolvieron en una bolsa y la tiraron en este terreno baldío (señala el terreno) el detective forense ya se encargara de investigar como murió esta chica…  
Yo: O_o WTF?! C-como? KIRA volvió a atacar?!  
Voltina: No es posible…KIRA no pudo matar a una chica inocente tiene que ser obra de Jigsaw…  
Beyond: Y-yes…Jigsaw…jejje (termina de comer) Am…Thanks for the food, im going to sleep…Good night!  
Yo: Good night beyond! (Sonrio)  
Beyond entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta con traba, se sienta en la cama y se cubre la cara con una almohada.  
Beyond: WHAT I DOING? Im a dangerous killer, if the police find me they probably arrested me! Im in a very big trouble.  
Alguien golpea la puerta y Beyond va a abrir, y ve a Matt.  
Matt: Are you Ok Beyond? I'm worried.  
Beyond: Yes…im fine thanks…I want to tell you something…  
Matt: What's the problem?  
Beyond: M-Matt..I…I Kill Cupid  
Matt: WTF?! O_o


	15. GDD Parte 2 Cap 14

Capitulo 14.

Anteriormente:

Beyond: M-Matt..I…I Kill Cupid  
Matt: WTF?! O_o  
Beyond: Yes! It's true…I Kill Her! I throw her body there…im a killer! I work for KIRA…but…please don't tell anybody about this!  
Matt: Ok, I promise it... Beyond it does not matter for me if you are a serial Killer... I love you as you are.  
Beyond: Seriously?  
Matt: Yes…Seriously…Am…What do you want to do?

En la guarida de KIRA (22:34 p.m)

Light: Donde esta Beyond? Donde esta? Me estoy desesperando!  
Misa: Tranquilízate Light…el debe estar en su casa o algo así…  
Light: Como "O algo así"? Y si lo llega a encontrar la policía? Lo van a arrestar y mis planes se vendrán abajo  
Misa: No seas pesimista…el esta bien  
Light: Tu callate y sigue escribiendo nombres en la libreta! ¬¬  
Misa: Me pides eso porque me amas? *w*  
Light: NO! lo pido porque eres mi asistente y para eso te contrate ¿no es así? Ahora vete  
Misa: Ok T_T (Se va)  
Light se acuerda de Voltina y decide llamarla a su celular.

En el departamento de Mello (22:34 p.m)

Beyond estaba mirando una película en la tele, y Matt no hacia otra cosa que jugar a un videojuego (Aunque admito que a ciegas es algo complicado), pero el se guiaba por el ruido del juego…aunque no tuviera vista le funcionaban los demás sentidos.  
Beyond (Apaga la tele): Do you want to turn off this damned thing?!  
Matt: Wait a minute! I finish this level and im going to sleep!  
Beyond le quita el aparato a Matt y lo tira lejos.  
Matt: NOOOOO! (Empuja a Beyond) My love, are you well? (Toma el aparato) Ssshh the bad subject already will not turn you to touching  
Beyond: ¬¬…¿SERIOUSLY? ¿ Do you love more this shit that to me eh?  
Beyond toma a matt y lo acerca a el, se podía sentir la respiración entre los 2. (Autora: AAAAW! *w*)  
Beyond: Does he make you feel this? (Lo besa)  
Matt no pudo contenerse y corresponde al beso, al principio fue tierno y después paso a ser mas pasional y demandante. Beyond empujo a Matt a la cama y se subió encima de el, siguieron besándose, hasta que Beyond tuvo una idea.  
Beyond: Wait me 2 minutes! I went back quickly!  
Sale de la habitación dejando a Matt, solo y en 2 minutos beyond vuelve con un frasco de mermelada de frambuesa que saco de la cocina.  
Matt: What are you doing with this?  
Beyond no contesta, mete los dedos en el frasco, y come la mermelada, vuelve a besar a Matt pero esta vez hizo que sus lenguas se rozaran, matt pudo sentir el sabor de la mermelada. Y Beyond el sabor a tabaco de Matt.  
Aquello era una combinación perfecta. Beyond empezó a quitarle la camisa a Matt, después metió una de sus manos en la mermelada y sacaba un gran puñado, acto seguido lo unto en el torso de su uke. El gamer tuvo un escalofrío al sentir la lengua de Beyond lamer su torso y soltó un gemido sonoro que fue música para los oídos de Beyond.  
El ojirojo se quitó la camisa junto a los pantalones, luego se los quito a su amante, dejándolos iguales, empezó a lamer y lamer todo lo que quedaba de la mermelada en el cuerpo del pelirrojo sacándole más y más gemidos de placer.  
Matt: B-beyond! S-stop! Aaah! Please!  
Beyond: I can't I just begin! Jejeje ¬w¬  
El mencionado bajaba cada vez más y más, jugo un rato con la liga del bóxer para bajarlo, así dejando al descubierto el ya despierto miembro de Matt.  
Beyond: jejeje…Do you have a problem? No?  
Matt: Shut up and do it please!  
Beyond sin esperar más se metió toda la extensión a su cavidad bucal, la saco y empezó a hacer lametazos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro lametazos, una metida a su boca. Todo esto se repetía haciendo retorcer al pelirrojo de placer. Una vez el pelirrojo sintió una descarga pasar aviso al ojirojo.  
Matt: B-Beyond! I…Im going to…Im… Aaah!  
Beyond al escuchar esto se separa y puso su dedo en la punta del miembro del ojiverde.  
Beyond: Wait!  
Con esto metió tres dedos a su boca lubricándolos bien, una vez hecho esto metió el primero en la entrada de Matt quien se tensó al sentir ese punzante dolor… Pasaron los segundos y llego el segundo dedo, con el cual Beyond hizo movimientos circulares perfectos, metió el ultimo sobrante y espero a que su pelirrojo se acostumbrara, una vez vio que este se había acostumbrado lo necesario metió su miembro en él.

Espero a que el chico le diera señal para poder empezar lo más pronto, hasta que este movió las caderas dándole así como aviso a que empezara. Las embestidas fueron fuertes y salvajes, y el colchón no les ayudaba puesto este se movía con cada movimiento de la pareja.

-EN MI HABITACIÓN-

Yo trataba de dormir pero me era un poco inútil porque como la habitación de Matt estaba cerca de la mía escuchaba todo.  
Yo: SHUT UP! Quiero dormir! (Golpeo la pared)  
Aunque estuve golpeando la pared los gemidos no cesaron en toda la noche y no pude dormir, me quede despierta hasta tarde con los ojos totalmente colorados de mirar al techo esperando conciliar el sueño.  
Yo: Quien puede dormir con semejante ruido! No es que no me gusta lo que pasa al lado pero…quiero que terminen de una vez para que yo pueda dormir!  
Me tape la cara con la almohada y trate de dormir, cerré con fuerza los ojos y ahí me quede dormida.

CONTINUARA EN LA 3era PARTE.

* * *

Aquí termina el fanfic hasta la 3 era parte!

.

.

.

pero no se desesperen porque hay mas en la 3era parte pero me faltan ideas, Igual va a contener gore, y acción. porque ya no se me ocurren mas escenas Yaoi Hard u_u

El dialogo entre Matt y Beyond esta todo en ingles y no pienso pasarlo porque me da FLOJERA EXTREMA! Dx

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
